


As It Should Be

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Azor Ahai, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, Family, Fear of Rejection, Forgiveness, Future Fic, Redemption, Short Chapters, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Queen has ordered the execution of Jaime Lannister but doing so brings certain truths to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kevan Lannister watched in horror as his nephew was led out into the arena to be executed. Ever since Daenarys Targaryen had taken King’s Landing two weeks earlier she had been relentless in her search for her father’s killer. Nothing her Hand Tyrion Lannister could say about his brother did anything to dissuade her from the justice she sought. With the large reward she offered for his capture, it wasn’t long before Jaime was found and turned over to the Queen. 

The Queen had decided that Jaime was to die by dragonfire. Several other rebels had been executed in this manner in recent days. It was a horrific way to die. To his credit, Jaime did not show fear as he was taken into the arena by armed guards. Others had needed to be dragged into the arena kicking and screaming the whole way. Not Jaime. He walked proudly as a Lannister should. Jaime’s eyes found Kevan in the crowd and he did see fear there. Jaime hid the fear well, but it was there. The guards tied him to a wooden post and hurried away to the edge of the arena.

The Queen was on a podium and she began speaking, waxing eloquent about Jaime’s crimes and his intended punishment. Then she called for her dragon. He came flying in above them, huge and menacing. The massive black beast landed in the arena some ten feet away from Jaime. Keven didn’t want to watch. He didn’t want to see what would happen but he could not bring himself to abandon his nephew, no matter how horrific the sight of his death was going to be. The great beast opened his mouth and a stream of flame came pouring out. Jaime screamed, but only for a moment, then the screams ended. 

When the smoke cleared and the crowd stopped cheering, Kevan saw not a charred skeleton as he expected, but a naked living man. His clothes had been burned away but Jaime was not dead. His ropes that had tied him to the post were weakened and burned away. He broke free of them and everyone, even Kevan could see that Jaime Lannister had two hands again.

“What is the meaning of this?” The Queen said from her podium. Both Tyrion and her trusted advisor Ser Jorah Mormont seemed to be a loss for answers. 

The crowd was confused as well. Everything was quickly descending to chaos. No one understood what had happened, but whatever it was they were afraid. In that moment, in the rising chaos, Kevan understood what had just happened. He had to reach the Queen and tell her. She needed to know the truth before she tried to execute Jaime some other way. 

Kevan worked his way through the roiling crowd and into the arena. The dragon was still there, sniffing the air and Jaime but doing him no harm. Kevan headed for the podium. The Queen’s guard tried to stop him at the bottom of the steps. 

“Please, I need to explain to her grace what has just happened.” Kevan asked loudly. 

“Let him through.” Dany said from her high seat. 

Kevan hurried up the steps. “Your grace, I can explain.” 

“Explain this to me then before I decide to call for a headsman and be done with this business,” She said, angry. 

“Your father was very much enamored with Joanna Lannister. Tywin long feared that his children might not truly be his. Apparently his fears were correct. If I remember the saying correctly...fire cannot kill a dragon.” Kevan said. 

Dany looked stunned down at the man in the arena. Her dragon had no interest in killing him or eating him. They almost seemed as if they were becoming friends. Jaime had reached out and put his hand on the beast’s nose. She took a moment to gather her thoughts then spoke. “Get him some clothes and bring him to me.” Two of her guards ran off to do her bidding.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime ascended the stairs in a state of confusion. The Queen had sent her dragon away. The guards had wrapped him in a robe of red and black. He felt in a daze as he walked. He’d expected to be dead but he’d hardly felt the flames. The only burning he’d felt was where his right hand should have been, When the flames had ended and he found that not only was he still alive but his hand had been miraculously restored Jaime was unable to form a coherent thought. The guards told him for the third time to follow them for an audience with the Queen and he finally did. 

His Uncle Kevan hugged him when he reached the top of the stairs. Tyrion looked relieved and looked as if he wanted to hug him too but he was frozen to his seat. Then Jaime saw her up close for the first time, the silver haired Queen who had ordered his death. She was young and she was lovely and she looked as confused as he felt. 

“Ser Jaime, how is it that you have survived dragonfire?” She asked him. 

“I don’t know your grace.” He said, looking down at his right hand in amazement again. 

“Your Uncle believes he as an explanation for that.” She said. “Tell him.” 

“Perhaps you’re not aware dear nephew, but King Aerys was quite taken with your mother long ago. His admiration for her was no secret. Tywin was worried at times that his children were not truly his….I think the only way you could survive dragonfire is if you are the blood of the dragon.” Kevan said. 

Jaime felt as if he’d been struck. The Mad King was his father? No. Tywin Lannister was his father. Cold calculating stern Tywin Lannister. Not Aerys, the man who burned people alive. Not Aerys, the King he had slain. Not him. “I don’t have purple eyes.” Jaime said. 

“You do not. Perhaps you have your mother’s eyes.” The Queen said. “You very nearly have Targaryen hair and as has already been said, fire cannot kill a dragon.” 

“If this is true, what do you mean to do with me?” Jaime asked her. His mind was reeling as he thought about the possibility that this had been what was wrong with Joffrey. He had been mad just like his grandfather. 

“I can not execute my own brother. I already stood by and watched one cruel brother die. I haven’t the stomach to do it again.” She said bitterly. “I am tempted to simply leave you in a cell to live out your days but I can’t do that either. There are so few Targaryens left… I thought I was the last dragon...you will stay near the royal quarters. I suppose this makes you a prince, or it would if not for not being trueborn.” 

Jaime couldn’t even reply to that. He’d never wanted to be a prince. He’d never imagined being the bastard of a king either. 

“Escort Prince Jaime to the royal quarters.” The Queen was saying in an almost mocking tone. She was angry about this turn of events. Jaime wasn’t quite sure why she didn’t just deny everything and execute him anyway. In any case he was thankful she didn’t. 

“Your Grace?” Tyrion spoke up. “I would like to accompany him to his rooms.” 

“Of course.” She nodded. 

Tyrion got down from his seat and followed Jaime and the guards back to the royal rooms of the Red Keep.


	3. Chapter 3

The guards stayed outside the doors to Jaime’s new chambers but Jaime wasn’t worried about them. He had his hand now, if he could get hold of a sword the guards would be no problem. He wasn’t in a hurry to escape his guards just yet anyway. He still wanted answers. 

“I am glad you’re alive Jaime.” Tyrion said from somewhere behind him. 

“As am I.” Jaime turned to face Tyrion. He knelt down so he could hug his brother and Tyrion was happy to accept the embrace. 

“I suppose this means the past is forgiven?” Tyrion said as he pulled away and they each took a chair. 

Jaime shrugged. “You killed your father and apparently I killed mine. What’s past is past.” 

“I know you Jaime, you are not taking this so lightly as you make it seem.” Tyrion said worriedly. 

“How else am I to take it if not lightly? When I was young, I was stupid enough to believe that Aerys accepted me for a Kingsguard because I was good with a sword. When I grew older I realized that perhaps he simply wanted to take away the Lannister heir and thereby maintain his hold on the West. It never would have occurred to me that the Mad King might have wanted to spend a little time with his bastard son! I was never the person I believed I was. I have to take it lightly or I’ll be the next Targaryen to go mad.” 

“Of course you were the person you believed you were. We all are.” Tyrion said sadly. “You were a great knight and swordsman and you are still my brother. Joanna Lannister was mother to both of us and nothing can change that. The only thing that’s changed is you have new chance at life. You are related to the Queen and the dragonfire has somehow restored your hand. Yes, the Mad King was a horrible man but Tywin Lannister was hardly any better. Nothing has really changed except for your opportunities.” 

“You almost made a good point there.” Jaime said, pouring himself some wine from the pitcher on the table. 

“I always make good points.” Tyrion said, pouring his own wine. 

“Is that how you came to be in the service of the Queen? You made a good point?” 

“Pretty much, yes.” Tyrion admitted. 

“What will she do with me?” Jaime asked. 

“What would you like her to do with you? I can put in a good word.” 

“Thank you, but your good words didn’t stop her from trying to kill me. I think she’s not going to listen to anyone when it comes to my fate.” Jaime said. 

“She might try to marry you.” Tyrion said. “She might want to keep with tradition.” 

“The tradition of having a brother for a husband?” Jaime asked though he already knew the answer. “Even if she cares about this tradition, she hates me. I killed her father. I killed our father. Seems like that would be enough to turn her away from the idea.” 

“Then perhaps you’ll have to show her that you aren’t so bad after all.” Tyrion said. 

“You’re saying I should try to convince her to marry me? Tyrion, the woman just tried to have me executed. I don’t care how beautiful she is, I’m not going to marry her.” Jaime said. 

“I can’t blame you for not wanting to, but if you don’t at least consider it, you may find yourself living at Castle Black. Dany is not the forgiving sort. If she can’t find a reason to keep you here, she will most definitely find a reason to keep you away.” Tyrion said. 

“Then Castle Black it is.” Jaime said. “I’m not going to marry my own sister.” 

Tyrion gave him a look. “Since when would that have stopped you? At least this sister is a stranger to you. You didn’t grow up side by side so the attraction might seem more natural.” 

“There won’t be any attraction at all.” Jaime protested. 

“You said yourself that she was beautiful.” Tyrion said. 

“I did not. I can’t believe you’re trying to convince me of this. You’ve spent too long with this Targaryen.” Jaime said. 

“I realize it isn’t an ideal solution.” Tyrion said. “My advice was purely selfish. I simply don’t want to lose you again.” 

“You won’t. I’ll find some other way to stay.” 

“I hope you do.” Tyrion said. “I really hope you do.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jaime sat alone in his new chambers just hours after he should have been dead. He was flexing the fingers of his right hand, still unable to believe that he was whole again. Someone had brought him real clothes and he had bathed and changed into an outfit of black and red. The Targaryen colors felt strange to him. He heard footsteps approaching and knew it was her, the Queen. He had known she would want to speak with him when she was ready. 

One of the guards knocked on the door. “Enter.” Jaime said. 

She entered the room dressed in white trimmed with red. “Ser Jaime.” She said, and though she carried herself confidently he could see a hint of fear in her eyes. He supposed she had every reason to fear him given their pasts and the way he had just survived her dragons. 

“You might as well call me Jaime.” He said. There was no point in formalities anymore. 

“Then you may call me Dany.” She said. “Viserys used to call me that. Hardly anyone does these days.” 

“Do you believe that I am your brother Dany?” He asked her. 

She swallowed. “I believe it. I have spoken to several people this afternoon who confirmed that my father did have an interest in your mother. After what happened in the arena I can think of no other explanation except that you must be the blood of the dragon.” 

Jaime nodded. “I know. I know it must be true and yet…” 

“And yet you can not believe it. Neither can I.” She said. “If I am to have another brother, if I am to accept what the dragonfire has revealed, then I must understand why… why would you kill the man you were sworn to protect?” 

So Jaime told her. He told her the story of how he had been named to the kingsguard, the youngest ever to be named. He told her the things that he watched Aerys do while he himself stood by and did nothing. And he told her about the day the king had ordered the city burned and how he had stopped him the only way he could. 

Dany looked shaken when he was finished with his story. She took two steps back. “I was going to send you to the Wall. I was torn between wanting to know the last of my kin and wanting you as far away as possible. Your brother has requested that you be allowed to stay in King’s Landing for three moons. I will grant his request. Please do not seek me out or speak to me if you see me in passing.” She said and she all but fled his room. 

Jaime didn’t know what to make of her. She was afraid of him. That much was clear. This woman could command dragons and lead an army of Dothraki and Unsullied warriors but she was afraid of the man who might be her last living relative. He supposed it was because he was the Kingslayer. She had likely hated and feared him her entire life. He was the reason she and Vicerys had been in exile. He was the reason they had to always be on the lookout for assassins. Jaime had no illusions on what life must have been like for her. She had every reason to both hate and fear him. However, he held no ill will towards her. At least he hadn’t before she’d ordered him killed. He had liked her brother Rhaegar. His own brother Rhaegar he supposed. Jaime had never hated the Targaryens. He didn’t like seeing the fear and anger in her eyes when Dany was near him. Maybe in the next three moons he could work to change that. It was the least he could hope for.


	5. Chapter 5

For two days Jaime hardly left his new room. Tyrion visited him three times, Kevan Lannister visited him twice. The rest of the time there had been many servants coming and going. They were measuring him for clothes, for armor, for boots, cutting his hair, bringing meals, drawing baths, bringing in more expensive bedding and taking away the old linens. Gifts were brought as well, books, trinkets, a ring with a Targaryen seal, a dragon tapestry was hung on his wall. Jaime had come to the conclusion that if this was what it meant to be a prince, he wanted no part in it. All he wanted was to hold a sword again. He didn’t want these clothes and tapestries and endless meals. Then a sword was brought to him. It was a blade he recognized. Joffrey had named it Widow’s Wail. He was honestly surprised this sword had been sent to him. This had to have been Tyrion’s idea. All of this stuff that had been sent to him had to have been Tyrion’s doing. 

It was late afternoon on the third day when Tyrion came to visit him again. “Am I ever going to be allowed out of this room?” Jaime asked Tyrion as soon as he had entered. “Everytime I try to leave the guards tell me that the Queen has requested I stay in here. I could probably fight my way out now but…” He held up the sword to show Tyrion. 

“How did you come by that?” Tyrion asked, surprised to see the familiar sword. 

“I thought you sent it.” Jaime said. “I thought you sent all these… things…” 

Tyrion looked around the room at the packages and boxes of things that had been given to Jaime. “It wasn’t me.” 

“Then it had to have been Dany. I thought she hated me.” 

“If I had to guess, I would say that hate is not the word to describe how she feels about you.” Tyrion said. “In the past three days she has been asking endless questions about you. She is as curious about you as she is afraid of you.” 

“I hope you’ve told her that she has no need to fear me.” Jaime said. “Dany isn’t Aerys. I have never wished her any harm.” 

“I have told her. She just needs time.” 

“So why is she sending all these gifts? Does she hope to impress me?” Jaime asked. 

“I don’t know. What I do know is that her brother Vicerys was very cruel to her. He sometimes would beat her if he was angry. He sold her to marry a Dothraki Khal in order to buy an army for himself. Nothing she did could please him. Her experience with older brothers is that they will beat her and use her to gain power for themselves. Perhaps with these gifts she is simply trying to prevent that sort of thing from happening again.” 

“Even if I were that sort of man, she has guards to protect her.” Jaime said. 

“True enough. However I don’t think she ever wanted guards to protect her from Vicerys. She wanted him to care about her. Sadly, he never did.” Tyrion explained. 

“Would it help if I sent her a gift in return?” Jaime asked. 

“It couldn’t hurt.” Tyrion shrugged. 

Jaime went over to one of the boxes and took out his golden hand. Someone had brought it back to him from the arena on the first day in his new room. He passed the golden hand to Tyrion. “Have this melted down and reforged into a three headed dragon, for Dany.” 

Tyrion nodded. “It will be done. In the meantime, let’s get you out of this room.” Tyrion went to the door and spoke to the guards. “My brother will be coming out for a walk to the practice yard. I’ll be with him the entire time.” 

“Yes Lord Hand.” They answered. 

Jaime took up his sword and followed Tyrion out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Dany is a regular human being. That in spite of finally being home in Westeros, some part of her does still want to just have a regular family like everyone else. Not romance, just family. And at this point she is very confused about what to do with her new found family.

Dany couldn’t sleep. It had been three nights of having a difficult time sleeping. For the fourth night in a row she was unable to relax enough for sleep at the usual time. It had been easy to accept that her father may have had a bastard child or children. Men did that all the time, even kings. And after all the stories she had heard about the Mad King, it wasn’t difficult to understand why Jaime had killed him. She didn’t exactly forgive him for what he had done, but she understood nonetheless. What kept her awake was something else entirely. It was the way he had walked into the arena to meet his death like a true king. She had been calling herself a queen for years and no one but Ser Jorah knew how afraid she was at times of making the wrong choices, of being a poor leader. Jorah had believed that her walking out of the flames with baby dragons made it her destiny to be queen. Now another dragon had survived the flames. Maybe she had never been meant to rule alone. Maybe she needed another dragon even braver than she was to rule alongside her. Not because she was weak but because she was young and knew so little of Westeros. Jaime had lived here all his life and it seemed that nothing frightened him, not kings, or dragons, or wolves, or even the loss of a hand. Maybe it was destined that he help her to rule. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about Vicerys and how she had feared him when she was young. He had called himself a dragon but he had never been the swordsman or knight that Jaime was. Her brother had believed she was a stupid insolent child. She had tried to be a good sister and he had never accepted her or respected her. What if Jaime, the last of her blood could never see past her youth and inexperience? What if she could never be the sister that Cersei was for him? Dany had never had a real family, only Vicerys and that had been a disaster. Was it even possible to make a family with the brother she had never known, with the brother who had killed their father? She wasn’t convinced that it was possible nor was she convinced that she ought to send him away, not after the way he had survived dragonfire and his hand had been renewed. He was here for a reason. She just wasn’t sure what the reason was. 

Dany woke early in the morning and decided that she had to go see him again. She had had to face her fears. She dressed in a gown of pale blue and walked with two of her guards to the door of Jaime’s chambers. She knocked on the door herself and waited for his answer. Jaime opened the door himself, he looked surprised to find her there. 

“Dany… come in.” He said, stepping aside. 

She went into the room, leaving her guards behind in the hallway. “I trust you got all my gifts.” She said, looking at the state of the room with boxes still in disarray. 

“I did, thank you. I had this made for you.” He reached into a box and took out an object wrapped in a silk handkerchief. 

She took the object in her hands and found it was heavier than she expected. Dany opened the cloth and found solid gold inside. It was a three headed dragon like the one on her sigil. She wondered where he’d gotten so much gold. 

“I used my golden hand for it.” He said, seeing her confusion. 

“I… thank you…” Dany was thankful for the gift, for the fact that he had thought to make something for her but she was wary of it as well. Vicerys had only given her gifts when he wanted something from her. 

“I fear it isn’t worth as much as all this.” Jaime said, indicating all the things in his room. “But it was all I had to give.” 

“I never expected you to match my gifts.” She said. 

“Then why did you give them at all? A few days ago you wanted me dead. I’m not sure I understand my purpose here or why you are keeping me in the royal rooms or giving me gifts at all.” Jaime said frankly. 

Dany swallowed. “I’m not sure I understand it either… I came to ask you if would join me for dinner, you and your brother Tyrion. It will be an ongoing invitation for the duration of your stay.” 

Jaime nodded. “I’d be pleased to accept.” He said but he looked more confused than pleased. 

“Then I will see you tonight in my solar.” Dany said, backing towards the door. Jaime looked as if he intended to say something else but she left before he could say it. She was afraid that if she stayed any longer she’d feel even more like the timid little girl she used to be, the one who only wanted her brother to love her. It was silly sentiment. She was a Queen. She didn’t need to feel like this. She didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this story will eventually include some of the political elements and news of the rest of the kingdom too. At the moment I'm keeping to the personal stories of these few characters.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime spent nearly all day in the practice yard. It felt good to have a sword in his hand again. He felt alive for the first time in years. He sparred with men of the Queensguard one after another. Whoever would agree to fight him really and he beat them all. He grew tired. He did not have the strength he once had when he was younger or even a few years ago before he had lost his hand. Fatigue didn’t stop him though. He continued to fight until late in the afternoon, stopping only to eat and sometimes to wait for someone new to spar with. 

Tyrion found him late in the afternoon still in the practice yard. A small crowd had gathered to watch. Tyrion sat among the people who had gathered. Jaime finished the match and went over to speak to his brother. 

“Looks like you’re doing well with the new hand.” Tyrion commented. 

Jaime nodded, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes and sheathing the sword. “It doesn’t feel like a new hand. It feels like the hand I always had. I still don’t understand how….” 

“I’m looking into it. I’ve been reading Targaryen histories and all. I’ve found no answers yet.” Tyrion said. 

“Maybe I don’t even want to know how it’s possible.” Jaime said. “I don’t know that I could take any more shocking news just now.” 

“Well, for less shocking news, you might like to know that Dany spent much of the morning asking me all about your favorite foods. She is worried about dinner tonight. She didn’t say she was worried but I have known her long enough to know that she is.” Tyrion said. 

“Is she worried that I won’t like the food or worried that I might stab her in the back?” Jaime asked. 

“I’m not really sure what she’s thinking at this point. She trusts my advice, especially my political advice, but I’m not exactly a confidant of hers. Dany keeps people at a distance. She isn’t close to anyone. Most of what I know about her past is from what Ser Jorah has told me, all things he learned before she banished him.” Tyrion explained. 

“I should go back to my chambers and have a bath before dinner.” Jaime said. “Walk with me?” 

Tyrion joined him and they both headed back to the Red Keep. 

“You say she isn’t close to anyone? Why hasn’t she remarried yet?” Jaime asked. “She’s beautiful and she’s a queen. She could have any man she wanted. She could have any friends she wanted.” 

“Yes, but she’d probably always wonder if they actually cared about her as person and not just cared for her power or wealth.” Tyrion pointed out. 

“Which probably explains why she’s worried that I won’t like dinner tonight.” Jaime said, “She’s worried that I won’t like her.” 

Tyrion nodded in agreement. “You’re probably right. When did you become so good at reading people?” 

“I’ve always been good at reading people. You just never noticed because you were too busy reading books.” Jaime said. 

“You know, that’s the second time you called her beautiful?” Tyrion said, changing the subject. 

“What?” 

“You said Dany was beautiful just now. You mentioned it your first day here too. I knew you would like her.” Tyrion said. 

“Don’t start this again.” Jaime said. He wasn’t angry, it just seemed like Tyrion was making a bad joke. “I said she was beautiful because she is. Our mother was beautiful too, so is our Aunt. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

“If you say so.” Tyrion said. “There’s your hallway ahead. I’m going back to the Tower of the Hand to get ready myself. Just...don’t wear Lannister colors.” 

“So I should wear Targaryen colors?” Jaime asked, a little confused. 

“No. Just wear something neutral.” Tyrion said. 

“Neutral. Right.” Jaime said, and he went back to his room unsure if he even had anything neutral.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was going about as expected. The food was good, the company was polite, but no one quite seemed to know what to say. At first the conversation was political. They spoke about Kevan Lannister and how well he had been managing Casterly Rock. They spoke about plans to take the rest of the seven kingdoms north of Kings Landing. Dany asked them about their childhood at Casterly Rock and they told her a few amusing stories. Then Dany asked about Cersei. 

“Your sister, what was she like?” Dany said. 

Jaime didn’t want to talk about Cersei. He took another sip of wine. 

“She was mad with lust for power.” Tyrion said. 

“I wouldn’t say mad.” Jaime spoke up. 

“I would.” Tyrion said. “You were always blind where she was concerned. Cersei was mad for power. She only cared about power and her children...and you Jaime.” 

“So it’s true?” Dany asked. “It’s true that Cersei’s children were Jaime’s?” 

“It’s true.” Jaime said. There was no sense in worrying she would be disgusted by it. Dany was a Targaryen after all. 

Dany only nodded and took a sip of her wine. If Jaime wasn’t mistaken, she looked sad. Most people were disgusted, he had expected she wouldn’t have that reaction, but he hadn’t expected her to be sad. 

“Would either of you like to play cyvasse?” Dany asked, changing the subject. 

“Not me, not tonight.” Tyrion said. “The hour is growing late and I need to read at least seventy two more pages of the book on my nightstand because that is the exact number of pages until I have finished it. But Jaime will stay, won’t you brother?” 

“Of course.” Jaime said, hiding his annoyance with Tyrion for abandoning him. “I’d be happy to.” 

Dany looked at little worried as Tyrion got up to leave them. She tried to hide her anxiety by getting out the cyvasse board and setting out the pieces. She dropped three pieces on the floor. Her hands were shaking as she tried to pick them up. As she put the third one back onto the board Jaime reached over and put his hand on hers. He knew that as his Queen he had no right to touch her, but maybe she didn’t want him to treat her like a queen. 

“Dany, there’s nothing for you to be afraid of.” he said, his hand still on hers. 

She looked over at him, her eyes a mixture of defiance and worry. “What makes you think I’m afraid?” 

“You look worried. Your hands are shaking.” Jaime said with a shrug. “And it makes sense that you would be.” 

“No it doesn’t.” She said. “I have four guards outside the door. What could you possibly do to me without them stopping you?” 

“I wasn’t speaking of that kind of fear.” Jaime explained. “I am a little tense myself. I didn’t expect to find I had another sister. I don’t know how to handle it.” 

“Clearly, I don’t either.” Dany said sadly. 

“What I do know, is that I don’t expect you can replace Cersei anymore than I can replace Rhaegar or Viserys.” Jaime said. 

“I wouldn’t want you to replace Viserys.” Dany said. “He was not a good brother.” 

“No, he couldn’t have been. What kind of brother sells his sister to a Dothraki Khal?” Jaime said. 

“You would not have done the same in his place?” Dany asked warily. 

“Never. There was a time I would have killed any man who tried to lay a hand on my sister. I would have died for her. Nothing could have induced me to sell her or marry her off to a man she wasn’t willing to be with.” Jaime told Dany. 

Dany said nothing, she seemed to be taking in his words, taking them to heart. She reached down and made her first move on the cyvasse board. “Your turn.” 

Jaime took his turn before speaking again. “What name am I to go by now? Jaime Hill?” 

“No. You can be legitimized as Targaryen if you wish.” She said. 

Jaime wasn’t sure he did wish it but he wasn’t going to insult her by saying so. He didn’t want to be Jaime Hill either so being legitimized as Targaryen would have to do. “You trust me not to try and claim the throne?” 

“I think if you were interested in power, you might have taken it many times before now.” She said, taking her turn in the game. 

“Really? So if I’m not interested in power, what am I interested in?” 

“It has to be one of the few things that all men are interested in. Either power or fighting or women or love or even knowledge. I don’t know you well enough to know which of those it is but it isn’t power.” She said. 

“Which one of those are you interested in? My guess would be power except that I know everyone wants more than one thing out of life, even queens.” 

“If I have to pick one, I would pick love.” Dany said without hesitation. 

“Then we aren’t so different from one another I would say,” Jaime said. “Though I do have a certain interest in fighting, still, we aren’t so different.”


	9. Chapter 9

After they had finished their game and politely said goodnight, Dany closed the door to her rooms behind Jaime as he left. She breathed a sigh of relief. He really wasn’t so bad. He had been kind and he had been amusing at times and though he was courteous, he had not treated her with reverence like she was a queen. The way he had treated her was more familiar than what she was accustomed to. He had joked with her, he had touched her in passing, he had even asked her questions of a slightly personal nature. It wasn’t exactly like she imagined siblings would interact but it was more casual than how most people treated her. She found she liked it. 

It had saddened her when they spoke of Cersei. Not because she’d had a sister she would never meet. From what little she knew about Cersei, it seemed likely that Cersei would have wanted Dany dead rather than have anyone threaten her status as Queen. It wouldn’t have helped to meet her. No, it saddened her Jaime had loved her so much in spite of how clearly flawed the woman had been. He had said he would have died for his sister. Dany had lots of men who would die for her now. She was a Queen, she had armies of men who would fight for her, but none of them, except for perhaps Ser Jorah, would fight for her simply because they loved her as woman or as sister. She had never been able to bring herself to fully trust Jorah again after what he had done. He was here at her side and in her service, but she had to keep him distant. It hurt not to. Even Daario, who she had believed had loved her, had been more interested in power than in her and when the truth had come out she had sent him away only to hear that he was killed by one of his own men. All the men she had loved were lost to her and the brother she had grown up with had never cared for her. How could she ever compete with her dead sister? Her only living blood would never be as loyal to her as he was to Cersei. 

As she climbed into bed and dismissed her maids Dany told herself that she was just being stupid and delusional. She didn’t need Jaime to like her. A week ago she had wanted him dead. She barely knew him now and she could be just as good queen without him or ever having known him. She didn’t need him she kept telling herself over and over as she waited for sleep to claim her. 

In the morning Dany awoke to knocking on her doors. One of her handmaids ran to answer the knocking. “It’s the Lord Hand, Your Grace.” The maid told Dany, then hurried over to help her dress. 

“What brings you here so early?” Dany asked Tyrion curiously as she came out into her solar where he waited. 

“I had an idea Your Grace and I wanted to mention it to you before I got busy working on other matters today.” Tyrion said. 

“Alright.” She said waiting for him to share this idea of his. 

“We should stage a tournament here in King’s Landing.” 

“We still have a war to win. I hardly think this is the right time for a tournament.” Dany protested. 

“Yes, but this will help in the war effort. We’ll invite everyone who is willing to come and swear fealty to enter in the tournament. There will be a large prize of gold involved and a ride on a dragon to the winner.” Tyrion said. 

“A ride on a dragon?” Dany said a little offended. “My dragons are not circus creatures.” 

“I know that my lady, but the reminder that you even have dragons might just inspire a great deal of loyalty. It will give us a chance to take the kingdom with fewer lives lost.” Tyrion said. 

He had a good point. He always did. “Stage your tournament then.” 

Tyrion nodded and took a few steps as if to leave and then stopped. “How did it go with Jaime last night?” 

“Well enough. Have you spoken to him about it?” She asked. 

“Not yet. Would you like me to?” 

She shook her head. It wouldn’t do to seem too anxious about the matter. “There’s no need. I will see you both tonight anyhow.” 

“As you wish my lady.” Tyrion said and Dany watched him go, wondering all the while how she was going to get through another dinner with the three of them. Dragons were easier than men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line is in reference to Ned Stark's "War is easier than daughters."


	10. Chapter 10

Jaime was in the practice yard again. He figured he might as well try to prepare for this tournament that Tyrion was preparing. Most of them men of the Queensguard weren’t interested in fighting him a second time. Most of them except for the Unsullied called Grey Worm and he had been the most difficult to fight the previous day. Grey Worm was a good warrior and was younger and more agile than Jaime. Had he not fought Grey worm in his third round of sparring yesterday he would not have beat him. He would have been tired for that later in the day. It was beginning to look like he wouldn’t be beating him today. A small crowd had been gathering since the fight began. Then Jaime noticed that Dany and several of her maids and guards had joined the yard. He stepped up his efforts to not let Grey Worm win. Grey Worm was making just as much effort as he was. 

“It was a good fight.” Grey Worm said in the end when Jaime finally beat him. 

“It was. We should do it again tomorrow.” Jaime said. 

“Tomorrow I will win.” Grey Worm said. 

Jaime grinned and made his way over to where Dany and her guards and maids were gathered. He remembered she had told him not to seek her out but the fact that she had come to watch meant that she had sought him out first. At this point he was just acknowledging her efforts. 

“Sorry I didn’t use the sword you gave me, Your Grace.” Jaime said to her as he sheathed his practice sword. “I didn’t want damage it.” 

She seemed a little surprised that he was talking to her. “That’s probably for the best. It was a sharp blade. I wouldn’t want you to damage Grey Worm either.” 

“This one is not damaged.” Grey Worm said firmly. 

“No he’s not, though I fear I might be.” Jaime said. 

“Are you going to fight in the tournament?” Dany asked him. 

“Of course. I never could resist a tournament.” Jaime said. “Though I’m not in a big hurry to go anywhere near the dragons again.” 

“Who’s to say you’ll win?” Dany asked. 

“Seems rather obvious that I will. I’ve already beaten all your Queensguard. Which means that I’ll be up against Kevan Lannister, Brynden Tully, Edwin Rosby... Harwyn Plumm might pose a challenge but I can think of no one who might swear fealty that can actually beat me.” 

“Your arrogance aside,” Dany said with a smile, “Do you truly think that we’ll get the fealty of the Crownlands, Riverlands and the Westerlands out of this tournament?” 

“I think it’s possible. You already have the Westerlands. Kevan Lannister won’t defy you because of Tyrion and I. The Crownlands are too close to the dragons to dare try and fight. And House Tully doesn’t want a war and will probably be happy for any Queen or King who isn’t a Lannister.” Jaime told her. 

“That still leaves Dorne, The Reach, The Vale, and The North. What will they decide?” Dany asked. 

“Dorne is unstable after the loss of so many Martells in recent years.” Jaime said. “They very well may swear fealty as well. The other kingdoms are a mystery. I know very little about Harrold Hardyng and the North has been in chaos for too long. I don’t know what they will decide.” 

“If there is to be a war for the remaining Kingdoms, which side would you chose?” Dany asked. 

Jaime grinned. “If you ask me that while I’m surrounded by your guards, there’s no choice but to say I would chose your side, your grace.” 

“If you were to walk with me outside the city walls and I left my guards behind, what would you say then?” 

“There’s no one else here even fit to be queen.” Jaime said honestly. The Baratheon’s were all gone, the Lannisters gone. Tommen had died of sickness or maybe poison a month before Dany arrived and the kingdom had been in chaos. She had helped to bring stability by coming when she did. “Of course I will fight for you.” he said more seriously. 

Dany looked relieved at his words. If he wasn’t mistaken there were tears in her eyes. “Thank you ser.” She said. “I am due to hold court in an hour so I will bid you good day now.” She said and she left him followed by her guards and her maids.


	11. Chapter 11

For three weeks Jaime had been living in the Red Keep, having dinner each night with Tyrion and Dany, sparring by day, and meeting more of the people in her company. He had not grown especially close to her but he did know a great deal more about her now. She was proud, like any Targaryen was known to be. She was strong and independent as well. At least she liked to seem as if she were but he could see that she wasn’t always confident of her decisions and she wasn’t always happy with keeping everyone at a distance. Even so, he knew from watching her at court that she tried to be fair. She enjoyed having power, she was only human and she was a Targaryen at that, but she did try to wield her power peaceably. For what little he knew her, he liked her. 

It was late one evening in Dany’s solar. Tyrion had left them hours ago as he often did and unlike her usual self, Dany had drunk a little too much wine that evening. She knocked a piece off of their cyvasse board accidentally. 

“Are you drunk?” Jaime asked her with half a smile. 

“Maybe…I don’t think so…” 

“I think you are. You’re dropping the cyvasse pieces. How much have you had to drink? Someone should have been paying attention and stopped you on your third glass.” 

“It’s not the wine.” She slurred. “I did this before on the first night you came for dinner.” 

“Yes you did, and why was that?” He asked, maybe she’d had enough to drink that she’d actually open up to him. 

“I can’t tell you that.” 

“Why not? Why do you have to keep everyone so distant?” He asked her. 

“Because it’s the only way I can keep them from hurting me.” She said and she started to cry. “Viserys sold me you know?” She said, still slurred. 

“I know.” Jaime said, she was sitting on the sofa, he was seated on a chair. There was small table between them holding the gameboard. Jaime moved to sit next to Dany. 

“He was the only family I had and he told me he’d let all forty thousand Dothraki and their horses have me if that’s what it took for him to go home...I always assumed I would marry him. He wanted to be king so much that he didn’t care about the sister who would have done anything to gain his approval...I watched him die...he can’t hurt me anymore and yet it still hurts…:” Dany was sobbing now. 

Jaime reached over and put an arm around her. She probably wouldn’t have permitted it if she wasn’t so drunk. She certainly wouldn’t have been telling him all this if not for that. She not only permitted his arm around her, she leaned closer and lay her head on his chest. 

“Is that why you were dropping cyvasse pieces, you were worried I wouldn’t approve of you?” Jaime asked her. 

“Yes.” She whispered. 

“That’s quite a change from wanting to kill me.” He said. 

“I don’t want to kill you anymore. Tyrion was right about you. You are kind and witty and honorable and probably the best warrior I could gain.” Dany said, still weeping. “The problem is I don’t want any more warriors…” 

“You want family.” He said, it wasn’t a question. 

She nodded, her head still resting against his chest. 

“You have it.” Jaime told her firmly. “I can be your family. Even if it were in my power to do so, I would never consider selling my own sister. Not for anything. You may not want any more warriors but you have my sword. I would never let anyone harm you. And you’re looking for the approval of your older brother you have that too. I have seen you try to be fair with the people who come to court and try to serve justice when it is needed...you don’t have to do this alone anymore.” 

She said nothing to his words. She just kept crying, a little too drunk to really talk to him anyway. Jaime wrapped his arms around her and let her cry herself to sleep on his chest. He didn’t leave her after she had gone to sleep. He stayed where he was and went to sleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Dany was confused when she woke in the morning in Jaime’s arms. She wasn’t frightened or upset at finding herself there or on finding that he was still in her chambers. In fact she was quite comfortable. However there was an element of confusion until her thoughts cleared and she remembered the previous night. He had told her he approved of her, he had told her he would defend her and be her family. It was an effort on her part not to start crying again right then. She stayed where she was and allowed herself to be hugged for a little while longer. 

Jaime woke sometime later and looked down at Dany. “How long have you been awake?” He asked her. 

“It’s still early. We could just go back to sleep.” Dany said, not ready to leave him just yet. 

She didn’t miss his smile at those words. He hugged her a little closer. “I’m not tired anymore but I’ll sit here for a while if you like.” 

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” 

Dany had nearly fallen asleep again when the knock sounded on the door. “Your Grace?” Tyrion called from outside the door when neither Dany nor Jaime moved to answer his knock. 

“Come in,” Jaime called. 

Dany glared at him for answering the door without her permission and she moved to pull away from him lest Tyrion find them sitting there embraced. Jaime tightened his grip on her and didn’t let her go. She glared at him a second time and he only grinned in response. 

Tyrion stopped short when he entered and found them sitting there embraced. “I see you two are getting along well.” Tyrion said, shutting the door behind him. 

 

“Not at all.” Jaime said. “She doesn’t want to be seen with me. As soon as you knocked on the door she was trying to get as far away as she could.” 

Dany didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t accustomed to this kind of teasing. She wasn’t accustomed to teasing at all. “It’s not like that.” She said. “I only meant…”

“It’s fine Dany.” Jaime said, letting her go. 

“Well,” Tyrion said changing the subject to something less awkward. “I’ve recieved several more birds from Lords who are coming to the tournament to swear fealty.” 

“Who was it this time?” Dany asked. 

“Lords Rosby, Rykker, Stokeworth, and Thorne.” Tyrion said. 

“That’s the rest of the Crownlands, just as you said would happen.” Dany said to Jaime. 

“That’s not the only reason I came.” Tyrion said. “There was also a letter from Lord Commander Jon Snow at Castle Black. He is requesting aid to deal with the threat of White Walkers. He is asking for Valyrian steel swords and men to wield them. That seems to be the only weapon that will kill the White Walkers and the Wall will soon be overrun.” 

“I have Valyrian steel.” Jaime spoke up. “Do you think the White Walkers are even real?” 

“Everyone believed the dragons were all gone too.” Tyrion pointed out. “The world is a strange place...I happen to like Jon Snow. If he needs aid I think we should give it to him.” 

Jaime nodded. “He should have help, but I shouldn’t leave just yet. I could lend my sword.” 

Tyrion nodded. “I’ll send word to the other great houses and ask for any Valyrian steel they can lend to the effort.” 

“Why shouldn’t you leave?” Dany asked Jaime after Tyrion had gone. He looked confused for a moment so she went on. “You just said Jon Snow should have help but that you shouldn’t leave.” 

“Last night I told you I would be your family. I can’t just abandon you now.” Jaime said. 

She took a few steps closer to him and put her hand on his arm. “Thank you.” She said, genuinely thankful that he would chose her over what would probably be a good fight at the Wall. 

“It’s nothing Dany.” He said, and he moved just a little closer so he could hug her.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaime took lunch alone in his chambers that day. He needed time to think. He had not expected Dany to reveal so much to him in her drunken state the previous night nor had he expected to find himself caring quite as much as he did. He had meant every word of what he had told her. He would protect her and he would be her family. For years he had been filled with regret that he had never done anything to protect the last of the Targaryens when they first fled Westeros. He had liked Rhaegar and would have been more than willing to defend him as king. But after he had slain Aerys there would have been no chance the last of the Targaryens would have trusted him to help them. So he had left them alone. Now, knowing what Viserys had done to Dany, he only felt worse about having done nothing for the last of the Targaryens. Even Tywin Lannister had been known on occasion to give a pension to the widow of a man he executed. It was wrong to kill someone and leave their family defenseless. He could never atone for having done that. 

Then when Dany had indicated that she wanted him to stay and hug her that morning he felt actual happiness. Not like the rush of holding a sword but a sort of contentment in knowing that all she really wanted was to be near him. No one had wanted that from him in a long time. Maybe no one ever had. Cersei had spent so much time using him that he honestly wasn’t sure if she had ever actually loved him or not. Dany wanted to be near him and not to use him. Then Tyrion had come to her room and Jaime had instinctively held on to her. Cersei had never let him touch her if there were people nearby. Jaime wasn’t going to endure that all over again. People could think whatever they wanted about Dany and him. They were Targaryens after all. It was to be expected that they might have an odd sibling relationship. In reality there was nothing truly odd about it. Dany was his sister and he cared about her and he wanted to be able to hug her or touch her even if there were people present, that was all.

He finished his lunch and put on leather armor to return to the practice yard. Grey Worm had promised to meet him there. As he passed Dany’s rooms he heard raised voices. 

“No, that’s where you’re wrong. I have every reason to trust him.” Dany was saying. 

“I saw him survive the dragonfire the same as you did Khaleesi.” He heard Ser Jorah say. “That does not mean you should put all your faith in him.” 

“And who should I put my faith in Ser Jorah? In you?” 

“No, not in me.” Jorah said humbly. “Have faith in yourself. You don’t need him at your side, you need him at the Wall. The White Walkers are real. I lived in the North for most of my life and heard countless tales about them. I will go there and fight them myself if you’ll give me leave. Send Ser Jaime as well. You know how to rule this city. The North needs him.” 

“I can’t.” She said, her voice breaking. 

“Then will you give me leave to go?” Ser Jorah asked. 

“Are you sure it’s necessary?” 

“I am.” Ser Jorah said. 

“I will miss you, but I give you leave to go.” 

“Thank you Khaleesi.” 

Jaime moved on down the hall just before Ser Jorah came out of the room. 

“Ser Jaime?” Ser Jorah called after him. Jaime stopped and let Jorah catch up. “I heard your footsteps at the door. How much of that did you hear?” 

“Enough to know that you’re headed for the Wall.” Jaime admitted. 

“The White Walkers could lay waste to all of Westeros if they aren’t stopped at the Wall. You should be there. If you care about keeping her safe, your place is there.” Jorah said and he moved past Jaime in the hall and on to his chambers to prepare to leave for the north.


	14. Chapter 14

“What if Mormont is is right?” Jaime was pacing Tyrion’s room trying to make sense of things. “What if the White Walkers are a real threat?” 

“Of course the White Walkers are a real threat.” Tyrion said, “Jon Snow is no fool nor is Ser Jorah and neither one of them are the type of men to get riled up over nothing. If they believe the threat is real then we have every reason to be worried.” 

“Then what am I to do? I told Dany I would protect her and I also told her I won’t abandon her.” Jaime said, at a loss. 

Tyrion shook his head, unsure of the answer. “I must say, I never expected you would be taken with her so quickly.” 

“I’m not taken with her.” Jaime said, annoyed. “Just because I was hugging her this morning doesn’t mean…” 

“You were wearing the same clothes you wore last night which means that you likely fell asleep hugging her. I don’t care if you feel affection for her as a sister or as something more but the fact is you do feel something for her. I can see it in the way you look at her. You can’t hide it any better than Mormont can.” 

“I’m not trying to hide anything. I do care about Dany. I did fall asleep hugging her.” Jaime said with a shrug. “That doesn’t mean I’m taken with her.” 

“Fair enough.” Tyrion said. “Perhaps you should just ask her to give you leave to go to the Wall like Mormont did.” 

“I suppose I’ll have to.” Jaime sighed. “Mormont is leaving in the morning. It would make sense to go with him.” 

“The tournament takes place in a fortnight. Stay at least that long, Jaime. I’m in no hurry to be rid of you and by now all the lords know that you are entered. They’ll take insult if you pull out now.” Tyrion said. 

“Fine, I’ll stay for the tournament and if things at the Wall are still dire by then I’ll see if Dany will let me go.” Jaime said. 

“And if she won’t?” Tyrion asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

“I can’t abandon her.” Jaime said. 

“And you can’t allow the White Walkers to destroy her kingdom either.” Tyrion said. 

“Perhaps it won’t come to that.” Jaime said. 

“I truly hope it doesn’t.” Tyrion said.


	15. Chapter 15

Dany was distracted at dinner that evening. She couldn’t quite believe that Ser Jorah was leaving. He had been at her side for so many years. Even when she had banished him he had worked relentlessly to come back to her. Though her trust in him and in people had been broken after what he did, she still valued his company. He was always by her side at court. Most days he took lunch with her. If the threat of White Walkers could induce him to leave, maybe she had reason to be worried. Maybe these White Walkers were a real danger to Westeros. 

She picked at her food while Jaime and Tyrion talked. They were laughing about some incident that had happened years ago at Casterly Rock. Dany was too lost in thought to hear the whole story. After dinner Dany did not invite Jaime to play cyvasse. She told her guests that she was tired and wanted to go to bed early. They left her but Dany could not sleep. It was well past her usual bedtime when she finally fell asleep. 

She got up early in the morning. Dressed with the help of her maids and went to Ser Jorah’s rooms. 

“Are you truly leaving?” She asked when he answered the door. 

He pulled the door open a little further and let her into the room. She left her other guards outside the door. “Aye, I am truly leaving Khaleesi.” 

She glanced around the room at his boxes of packed up things. Most of it he wasn’t bringing with him, just being packed for storage. Then she spotted a familiar sword, Widow’s Wail. “Ser Jaime is sending his sword with you?” 

“Yes, he thought it best that they have as much Valyrian Steel at the Wall as they can get.” 

“House Mormont doesn’t have a Valyrian blade?” She asked curiously. 

“We did once. I gave Longclaw back to my father when I fled Westeros. I don’t know where it is now. Perhaps Jon Snow does. Either way this blade should be his. It was forged from the blade Ice, his father’s sword. Ser Jaime asked me to bring it to Jon.” 

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Dany finally said. 

“As do I.” Jorah said. He stepped closer and hugged her and pressed his lips to her forehead. Then he pulled away. He reached over and grabbed a bundle of things including the sword. “Goodbye Dany.” he said and he walked out the door. 

Dany went back to her rooms and locked herself inside. She didn’t want to hold court that day. She didn’t want to see anyone but she knew she could not just forsake all of her duties just because her dear friend was leaving. She paced the room while biting her lip in an effort to hold back the tears. She would not cry about this. She wouldn’t. She was a dragon and dragons don’t weep like sentimental women. Finally she went to the door and wrenched it open. Missandei was there waiting for instructions on what to do that day. 

“Missandei, tell Lord Tyrion he will be holding court today. Cancel my lunch with Lady Prunella. I do not wish to be disturbed today.” 

“Of course my lady.” Missandei said. 

Dany closed the door again and allowed just a few tears to fall.


	16. Chapter 16

Jaime went to Dany’s rooms for dinner alone that night. Dany opened the door herself when he knocked on it. She looked tired, maybe as if she had been crying. 

“Tyrion isn’t coming.” Jaime told her as he went in. “He sent word earlier that he was worn out after holding court all day. I hope that’s alright?” 

“It’s fine.” She said and stepped away from the door. “Come in.” 

“You’re not feeling well?” Jaime asked her. “I mean, you didn’t go to court and you look tired.” He observed. 

“I’m not. It was not easy to see Ser Jorah go.” She said sadly. 

“Dany… did you lock yourself in these rooms weeping all day?” He asked her, concerned. 

For a moment she was angry. Much like Cersei, Dany probably didn’t want to ever let anyone see her cry. But Cersei never hid her tears from him, from everyone else yes, but not him. Dany’s anger faded after a few seconds and she answered him. “Yes.” She said in almost a whisper. 

“You should have told me.” Jaime said, and without asking her permission he hugged her again. She didn’t seem to mind. She leaned against him and she hugged him in return. 

They shared a dinner that night of some dish from Meereen that Jaime had never tasted before. Dany was too melancholy to have much to say so Jaime didn’t push her to. They ate in amicable silence and when they were finished, Jaime pushed back his chair to leave, assuming she wanted be left alone. 

“You’re leaving?” She asked him worriedly. 

“I don’t have to just yet. What did you have in mind?” He asked her. 

“Can we just sit?” She glanced over at the sofa. “Like before?” 

Jaime was stunned by the question. She was asking to cuddle with him. He could see the worry on her face at having asked such a thing. She was worried he might say no or might think her weak or might only say yes because she was the queen. 

“Of course we can.” Jaime said, moving to sit on the sofa rather than leave. Dany joined him there. She lay her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her sigh of relief as he did so. A long while passed before Jaime finally spoke again. “Cersei never sat with me like this.” 

Dany lifted her head to look at him. “But, she was your lover, surely she…?” 

Jaime shook his head. “No, we always had to be very careful about getting caught.” 

“Surely, there’s nothing inappropriate about a brother and sister hugging?” Dany said, her cheeks flush with embarrassment that she might have crossed a line. She started to pull away from him. 

“I wouldn’t know.” He said, not letting her go. “And it doesn’t matter. You wanted to be here and I like having you here, who cares if it’s appropriate or not?” 

She thought about his words for a moment then she moved closer to him and lay her head on his chest again as before. “If you fall asleep here, Tyrion will find us here in the morning.” Dany said. “He always visits early in the mornings.” 

“He’ll be happy to find us.” Jaime said. “He thinks we should marry, or that we will anyhow.” 

Dany picked her head up to look at him again. “He does? He has never mentioned this to me.” 

“He probably would have given time.” Jaime said. 

“And I suppose you told him you would not marry me?” Dany asked. 

“I did.” Jaime told her truthfully. She looked a little saddened at his words. “Though that was before I gave the idea any chance.” 

She said nothing to that but simply sighed and lay her head back down where it had been before. “You will stay with me tonight?” 

“I will.” He told her. He wouldn’t have considered saying no.


	17. Chapter 17

After a few hours of sleeping on the sofa with Jaime’s arms around her, Dany woke up with a pain in her spine. She had slept in uncomfortable places many times before especially when she had lived among the Dothraki. This was nothing new as far as that was concerned. However, it had been years since she’d slept on furs on the ground and even more years since she’d slept on borrowed beds that Viserys managed to find for them. She was accustomed to comfort at this stage in her life. She shifted position just a little in an attempt the straighten the kink in her back. 

“Dany?” Jaime asked, having woken from her movements. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine it’s just...maybe we should move to the bed.” She suggested. “It can’t be very comfortable for you here either.” 

“It’s not.” he admitted.

“Just give me five minutes.” She said, pulling away from him. Dany went into her bedchamber and changed into a sleeping shift. She took the hairpins from her hair as well. When she opened the door she found that Jaime had removed his boots and his doublet. She left the door open and climbed into bed. He joined her moments later. She rolled over closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to himself. 

Dany never even heard Tyrion knocking when he arrived the next morning. She wasn’t ordinarily a heavy sleeper and she had no way of knowing if Jaime was either but she suspected he wasn’t. Even so, Tyrion was already in the solar when she woke to his confused voice calling out. 

“Your Grace?” Tyrion called out. “Are you ill? The hour is late… are you quite alright?” 

Dany pulled away from Jaime just enough to meet his eyes and see that he was awake. “I’d better go to the door.” 

Jaime with half a grin. “He’s never going to let us forget this.” 

Dany got out of the warm bed and went to the door of her bedchamber. She opened the door only a little, hoping to block his view of the room. “I must have overslept. I’m fine.” She told Tyrion. “Why did none of the maids wake me?” 

“They were quite unwilling to disturb you, though none of them dared tell me why.” Tyrion said, still a little confused about what was going on. “Court begins in half an hour so I decided that rather than pester your maids any longer I would check on you myself.” 

“I thank you for your concern. You may send my maids in and I will be ready for court momentarily.” Dany said. 

Tyrion nodded and started to back away, then he saw movement behind her and stopped, understand dawning on him. “I’ll send the maids right in.” he said, leaving her and Jaime alone. 

As soon as Tyrion was gone, Jaime went out into the solar and put his boots back on. Two young handmaids came into the room and stopped short on seeing him. 

“Don’t just stand there.” Dany scolded them. “I’m late enough as it is.” 

Jaime got up and left the room without another word and Dany allowed her maids to help her with her clothes and hair. “Why did you not wake me?” She demanded of them. 

“Apologies Your Grace. We saw that you had a man in your bed and thought you would not want to be disturbed.” Said the older of the two maids. 

“And it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had a man in my bed. You never neglected your duties when it was Daario Naharis that I spent my nights with.” Dany said, still angry. 

“No Your Grace, but Daario was not…” The younger one began and then trailed off. 

“Daario was not my brother.” Dany said it for her. 

“We thought it might be better if we didn’t know, if no one knew.” The older one said timidly. 

“First of all, there was nothing to know. Jaime slept in my bed, that is all.” Dany said. “Secondly, Targaryens have wed brother and sister for hundreds of years. If there were anything to know I would not have it be secret. Is that clear?” 

“Yes your grace.” They both said nearly in unison. 

“Good. One of you go fetch me some fruit. There won’t be time for a proper breakfast.” Dany said, a little more patiently this time. The younger of the two maids scurried away to do her mistress’ bidding. 

**************************

When Jaime got back to his rooms that morning, Tyrion was waiting for him there. 

“So it was you?” Tyrion said with a knowing look. “I only saw movement. I wasn’t sure until just now.” 

“What of it?” Jaime said, getting out a change of clothes for himself. 

“What of it? You spent the night with the Queen of the seven kingdoms.” Tyrion said. “How do you manage to get the attention of so many queens… and so many sisters?” 

“Not quite seven kingdoms just yet.” Jaime said. “And it wasn’t like that. We only slept.” 

“Because that’s all she invited you to do.” Tyrion said. “Are you going to admit that you care for her or have you spent so many years keeping secrets that you can’t say it out loud.” 

“Why does it matter so much to you?” Jaime asked him. 

“Because for years I stood by and watched you and Cersei destroy yourselves trying to keep secrets. I never disapproved the way the two of you felt about each other. I couldn’t claim to understand but I didn’t judge….Now, I like Dany. I wouldn’t be serving her if I didn’t. I also happen to think that the kingdoms would be better off if the both of you were happy. No one likes an unhappy queen. We know that from experience. And no one in the kingdoms are going to care if Targaryen brother and sister were to wed. So why not just give in to it?” 

Jaime swallowed. “Because I don’t want to father another Joffrey.” 

“You won’t.” Tyrion said. “Dany is barren. She gave birth to one stillborn son and was told she could never have other children.” 

“She’s young...that must have been a terrible thing to hear. Most women want children.” Jaime said sadly. “So who will be her heir?” 

“She will have to chose one. In the meantime, what are you going to do about her?” Tyrion asked. 

“I’m going to fight in the tournament and I’m going to the Wall. After I come back from that...if I come back from that, then we’ll figure it out.” Jaime said.


End file.
